


A Performance

by BornDead



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AkuRoku Thirsty Thursday (Kingdom Hearts), Gratuitous Smut, Just dirty talk and head, Listen Quinoa says she wants her boys to have a good time and I’m here to provide, M/M, Starfall AU, Top Daddy Roxas, no gods no betas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornDead/pseuds/BornDead
Summary: Roxas needs a warm-up before performing at a charity event. Axel is happy to work out the kinks.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Performance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuinoaChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinoaChaos/gifts).



> Listen this is the nastiest thing I’ve written to date and it’s all for Quinoa.

Axel thought that maybe one of the most impressive aspects of Roxas could only truly be appreciated while on your knees. 

He wasn’t sure exactly how it had started, one moment Axel had been applying makeup in the mirror, humming to himself, imagining what kind of hellish posturing he was about to get himself into at this charity gala. The next, Roxas emerged from his closet, much less clothed than when he had entered— which is to say completely, gloriously nude. 

Their eyes met in the mirror, and the predatory glint in Roxas’s eyes could be seen even across the room. The intensity caused Axel to drop the wand of mascara. 

It took only a few steps for Roxas to prowl his way across the bathroom, gloriously erect, to grip the black satin robe clinging to Axel’s frame. The blond’s fingers deftly slid under the fabric, pulled it off Axel’s shoulder before clawing their way downward to tear open the sash in front. 

Blue eyes met green and a thunderous pounding of blood rushed in Axel’s ears as he felt his robe tossed to the side. His own cock sprang to life at the implication. 

“On your knees,” Roxas demanded, fingers now tangled in auburn. Roxas pressed down firmly, shoving Axel down before him. 

With a force that would likely result in a few bruises, Axel’s pale knees collided with the cold marble. He looked up, curious, and felt himself shiver. 

“Tie your hair back,” Roxas instructed. “I’m going to make a mess and you take too long to do your hair. We don’t have time for that right now.” 

Not that he’d admit it right now, but Axel’s penchant for spending ungodly amounts of time perfecting his hair was only  _ partially  _ the reason Roxas required him to pull it back. The truth of the matter was that Roxas had lost count to the times he had touched himself to the memory of Axel, years before, red hair pulled back and shining like rubies in the summer heat. He’d be lying if he hadn’t required more than a few partners to tie their hair back in a similar fashion over the years. Sinking inside the men and women with the thought of Axel’s face bright in his mind had become a torturous and sinful way of life for Roxas at this point. 

But now,  _ now _ , he had the real thing, knelt down before him, naked and panting. Roxas would not let such an opportunity pass him by. Not ever again. 

Axel’s mouth salivated at the domineering way Roxas gripped his chin. Axel grabbed the hair tie that Roxas threw down at him and did as instructed, green eyes flickering between Roxas’s eyes and weeping cock. 

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” 

Axel had scarcely finished securing his hair before Roxas’s slim fingers slid into his mouth. He instinctively sucked on the digits, tongue swirling around index and pointer fingers, drawing an irritated  _ tch  _ from his boyfriend. Roxas pressed down on Axel’s tongue with his fingers, prying his mouth apart, forcing his jaw to lower, while using his free hand to press the head of his cock to Axel’s gaping mouth. 

“Let’s see how good you can be for daddy,” he purred, pressing himself inside Axel’s mouth firmly. “You like this don’t you?”

Axel could only moan, gagging, as he nodded pleadingly up at Roxas. 

“Good boy,” Roxas crooned, eyes half-lidded and feverish. “Keep looking at me.”

Axel took the opportunity to reach up, scratch at Roxas’s thighs, and slowly lick Roxas from base to head, eyes never faltering. 

“You can do better than that, Axel,” Roxas sighed. “I know what that pretty mouth is capable of.”

Furrowing his brows, Axel hollowed his cheeks and sucked, teeth lightly grazing the sensitive skin of Roxas’s cock. Roxas was big, probably the biggest Axel had ever taken. The memory of Roxas inside him made Axel’s hips rotate. A hand snaked down to grope himself to the memory. 

“Did I say you could fucking touch yourself?” Roxas hissed between clenched teeth. 

Axel felt Roxas’s hands tug at his ponytail firmly, the sharp pain causing his eyes to burn. Roxas’s cock slammed violently into the back of Axel’s throat and for a moment the world shimmered and swayed as Axel gasped for breath. 

He hadn’t even realized there were tears until Roxas reached down to thumb away the wetness between thrusts. 

“Oh, baby, you’re going to have to redo your makeup,” Roxas huffed. Axel’s hands rose shakily to dig into the flesh of Roxas’s ass while Roxas continued to bruise his throat. “Oh you’re doing so great, Ax, you’re being so good for me.”

Axel moaned and the vibration added enough sensation that Roxas pulled on Axel’s hair again. “Fuck,” he cried through gritted teeth. The musician’s hips bucked before aggressively increasing their tempo. 

Through tear-streaked eyes, Axel gagged against the full length choking him. He hoped he didn’t have to talk much later. He already knew his voice would be rough. He’d be sure to let Roxas know exactly what it sounded like. 

“You’re going to take it all,” Roxas panted, red blush bringing out the constellation of freckles across his cheeks. “You are going to swallow every fucking drop.”

Axel nodded again, a delicious tension building along his spine. Leave it to Roxas to make Axel come without so much as touching him. 

“You want it, don’t you?” Roxas said shakily. He panted, a fine sheen of sweat glistened across his brow, chest. Axel could tell by the way Roxas’s cock twitched in his mouth that he was nearing his end. The image caused Axel to salivate, drool coating his lips. He took one long lick from base to head, making sure to let his tongue ring slide against the sensitive skin, before swallowing Roxas once more. 

“Fuck, Axel.” Roxas’s head rolled back, golden waves falling across his shoulder. Roxas raised his hands to wipe at his brow, proudly beaming down at his choking boyfriend. He already couldn’t wait to tear into him later. The thought of Axel bent over before him sent a dark thrill through Roxas. He would not be satisfied easily tonight. He hoped Axel was ready.

A few more hard thrusts and Roxas groaned out expletives, hot come flooding Axel’s mouth, his throat. He coughed lightly as Roxas withdrew, a string of pearlescence dripping down Axel’s chin. He swallowed, throat burning, before reaching a hand up to wipe his mouth, lap up the remainder of Roxas’s completion. 

“Stand up,” Roxas said, grabbing Axel’s shoulder and easing him to his feet. “Let me taste you.” He stepped into Axel, pinning him against the sink, and traced a tongue over his lips. The salty tang of come mixed with that inexplicably delicious taste of Axel sent blood rushing to Roxas’s head. Roxas swept a tongue across Axel’s and lapped up the taste of himself before biting down firmly on his lips. 

Axel gasped at the pain before grinding himself against Roxas. He obediently remained untouched, though he was achingly hard. A feral desire to tear Roxas down manifested as a growl, nails scraping down his muscled arms. 

“Baby, you have no idea what I have planned for you later,” Roxas smirked. He twirled a strand of red hair around his finger, relishing the silky feel. He leaned in, lips closing in around Axel’s earlobe, sucking, before adding, “Princess.”

Axel’s chest heaved, breath knocked out of his lungs at the implication in the tone. He was not going to get any sleep tonight, not with the way Roxas was already digging into him. When he got into a mood like this, there was no satiating Roxas. He would not be finished with Axel until he had him in every possible way.

“You’ve been so good for daddy,” Roxas said, kissing the sensitive juncture between neck and shoulder. He licked the spot, blew air on it, causing Axel to arch against him. 

Roxas spun Axel around to face the mirror. Axel’s fair skin was a mask of red, his cock angry and swollen. Roxas slid one hand up around Axel’s torso, hands pinching a pert pierced nipple while the other hand finally slid down to close around Axel’s erection. 

Axel’s eyes fluttered closed, head bowing back against Roxas at the touch.

“Look at yourself,” Roxas  _ tsked _ , biting the back of Axel’s neck. “Look how much you want me.”

Axel nodded, a scratchy moan clawing its way out of his throat. Roxas pumped his hand quickly, shockwaves rippling down Axel’s spine. Roxas ran his nails down Axel’s abdomen, red scratches glowing against his creamy skin. 

“Come for me, Axel,” he said lowly, kissing Axel’s shoulder. “It’s okay now, baby.”

Axel whimpered, hips bucked. He tried to hang on just a bit longer. He wanted to savor the sweet tortuousness of it all, but as his eyes met the stormy blue of Roxas’s, he found himself spiraling out of control. 

“Fuck,” Axel gasped, a million small moments flickering behind his eyelids. 

_ Roxas framed in the orange twilight, young, naive, golden hair sticking up in wild waves.  _

_ Tanned skin, warm from the summer heat, velvet smooth and teasingly untouchable.  _

_ Blue eyes flashing in the dark, mouth parted, Roxas crying out Axel’s name.  _

_ Sheets twisted. Makeup smeared. Pressure and warmth. Bite marks and bruises. Broken hearts stitched cleanly up. Tension. Sound of bass.  _

_ First love. True love. Forever love. _

Another thrust against Roxas’s hand and Axel’s vision swam. He wavered on his feet and Roxas took this as his cue to spin the redhead around to face him once more. A chaste kiss between the two of them startled Axel out of his reverie but before he could respond in earnest, Roxas dropped to his knees, twilight eyes sparkling up at the man before him. 

“You look good on your knees,” Axel laughed. 

Roxas smirked up, a dark desire clouding his features before opening his mouth and surrounding Axel. 

That beautiful goddamn mouth, Axel cursed internally. That heavenly, stupid, cocky, wonderful mouth. Roxas could be singing or laughing or doing any number of other things with that _fucking_ _mouth_ but here he was, golden head bobbing, _sucking Axel off_ as if this were his last meal. 

“Roxas,” Axel sighed. His head rolled back as Roxas did  _ that thing _ with his tongue that made Axel’s body light up like a Christmas tree. Axel had given and received a significant amount of head at this point in his life, but even he had to admit that Roxas  _ really _ knew what he was doing down there. 

By the time Roxas’s hand made its way up to cup Axel, he was doomed. With little warning his hands clamped down, tugging on Roxas’s hair, as he emptied himself into his throat. Heavily lidded eyes gazed down and watched as Roxas eagerly swallowed and licked his lips.

_ Fuck _ . 

Axel fell back against the sink, breathing heavily, as Roxas stood once again. He smirked at his disheveled boyfriend, makeup smeared, hair a mess, powerless before him. 

“Quite the, uh, performance there, Roxas T.,” Axel panted. 

“That wasn’t even the main event,” Roxas whispered, leaning in conspiratorially. “That was just sound-check.”

Axel swallowed, already eager for what the rest of the evening might entail. He clamped a large hand on the back of Roxas’s neck and pulled him close for a deep kiss. 

He could hardly wait for the encore. 

**Author's Note:**

> To... be... continued?


End file.
